


And a Cherry On Top

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, nothing graphic, teeny bit of suggestive smutty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight accident shows Phil Coulson something new he should have in his life, and an old friend he wants to share it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Cherry On Top

**Author's Note:**

> For the Philinda Bad Day challenge- day 3 (sorry it's late being posted! I was incredibly ill today).

“Damn.” He felt the cold on his skin, winced as the feeling progressed into a long path of moisture that came to rest at the small of his back. Listened to Melinda May curse, and felt her palm push gently between his shoulder blades as he began to move. “Hold still.”

“What did you do?”

“Ice cream fell off the cone.” May laughed more these days, and the sound of it filled the room again as Phil Coulson lay perfectly still, waiting for further instructions. “If you stay there for a second, I'll have it back in the bowl. But if you move, there's more chance we'll be sleeping on one-thousand-count dairy-inclusive cotton tonight.”

“Neither of us are lactose intolerant...but maybe I should have imposed a 'no dessert' policy last night.” He squirmed uncomfortably as what he assumed was a spoon began to scrape along the sensitive skin, and Melinda chuckled at the soft groan that slipped between his lips. “Are you done yet?”

“In a hurry, Agent Coulson?” The sensation of a tongue replaced the spoon, and Phil stirred again before Melinda's hand returned to it's previous place on his upper back. “Oh, no. I have more to clean up, and unless you were hoping to wake up sticky in the morning-”

“I-”

“You know what I meant.” The suggestion wasn't lost on him, nor was the intent as her tongue began a slow, steady path beyond the tiny dip before his ass and moved upward along the bumps of his backbone. “When I'm done cleaning up the mess I made, Phil- _then_ you can turn over.”

“I'm looking forward to it.” He thought of the night before- when she'd come home, striding through the doorway with a smile, cornering him in the isolated hallway just before the barracks. Whispering how much she'd missed him, and letting him whisper softly in her ear about how much he'd missed _her_ , too. The moment Koenig had reported her motorcycle pulling into the garage he'd realized just how much he'd needed her back, and wondered if the chance to make up for lost time had finally come to pass. “It's too bad you didn't have an ice cream cone...this foreplay of yours could last a lot longer.”

“The cone,” Melinda nipped his earlobe and he jolted, realized he'd missed the slow progress she'd made all the way to his ear. “Is for _after_ you flip over, Phil. So the sooner I finish, the sooner I get to show you what kind of cone it is.”

“Yes, ma'am.” He'd never thought himself the type to have dessert in bed, but as she made her way back down to the small of his back...Phil began to wonder just what other kind of desserts they could sneak down from the kitchen. And if Melinda would look as good in fluffy, sugary whipped cream as she did in his dress shirt, long legs peering out and toes just barely touching the floor beneath the bed. _She looks good in everything, but naked and covered in whipped cream could be the image my dreams are made of._

 _And maybe_ , he added as she reached where it had all started, _we could add a cherry on top._


End file.
